Casino Royale
|re-release date = |running time = 126 minutes |catalogue number = CC7036 CC7584 |rating = }}Casino Royale is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 4th May 1992, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 2nd June 1997. Description Cast * David Niven as Sir James Bond: A legendary British secret agent forced out of retirement to fight SMERSH. * Peter Sellers as Evelyn Tremble / James Bond: A baccarat master recruited by Vesper Lynd to challenge Le Chiffre at Casino Royale. * Ursula Andress as Vesper Lynd / James Bond: A retired British secret agent forced back into service in exchange for writing off her tax arrears. * Joanna Pettet as Mata Bond / James Bond: Bond's daughter, born of his love affair with Mata Hari. * Daliah Lavi as The Detainer / James Bond: A British secret agent who successfully poisons Dr. Noah with his own atomic pill. * Woody Allen as Dr. Noah / Jimmy Bond: Bond's nephew and head of SMERSH under his Dr. Noah alias. The character is voiced by Valentine Dyall. * Barbara Bouchet as Miss Moneypenny / James Bond 007: The beautiful daughter of Bond's original Miss Moneypenny, who works for the service in the same position her mother had years before. * Terence Cooper as Coop / James Bond: A British secret agent specifically chosen, and trained for this mission to resist the charms of women. * Deborah Kerr as Agent Mimi / Lady Fiona McTarry: A SMERSH agent who masquerades as the widow of M but cannot help falling in love with Bond. * Orson Welles as Le Chiffre – SMERSH's financial agent, desperate to win at baccarat to repay the money he has embezzled from the organization. * William Holden as Ransome: A CIA executive who accompanies the cross-spy-agency team to persuade Bond out of retirement, then reappears in the final climactic fight scene. * Charles Boyer as Legrand: A Deuxième Bureau executive who accompanies the cross-spy-agency team to see Bond. * John Huston as M / McTarry: Head of MI6 who dies from an explosion caused by his own bombardment of Bond's estate when the cross-spy-agency team visits. * Kurt Kasznar as Smernov: A KGB executive who accompanies the cross-spy-agency team to see Bond. * George Raft as himself. * Jean-Paul Belmondo as French Legionnaire. Major stars, such as George Raft and Jean-Paul Belmondo, were given top billing in the film's promotion and screen trailers despite the fact that they only appeared for a few minutes in the final scene. Supporting cast: * Jacqueline Bisset (credited as Jacky Bisset) as Miss Goodthighs – A SMERSH agent who attempts to kill Evelyn Tremble at Casino Royale. Also, as an extra who stands behind Le Chiffre at the casino. * Bernard Cribbins as Carlton Towers – A British Foreign Office official who drives Mata Bond all the way from London to Berlin in his taxi. * Ronnie Corbett as Polo – A SMERSH agent at the International Mothers' Help who was in love with Mata Hari and expresses the same feelings for Mata Bond. * Anna Quayle as Frau Hoffner – Frau Hoffner is Mata Hari's teacher, portrayed as a parody of Cesare in the German Expressionist film The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (her school is modelled on the film's expressionist decor). * Geoffrey Bayldon as Q''. * John Wells as Q's assistant. * Gabriella Licudi as Eliza. * Angela Scoular as Buttercup. * Tracey Crisp as Heather. * Elaine Taylor as Peg. * Alexandra Bastedo as Meg - one of five SMERSH agents undercover as M/Lord McTarry's daughters. * Derek Nimmo as Hadley - British secret service man who briefs Mata Bond on her mission to Berlin. * Colin Gordon as Casino Director. * John Bluthal as Casino Doorman. * Graham Stark as Cashier * Duncan Macrae as Inspector Mathis, who shows Evelyn Tremble his "credentials" in the pre-title sequence. * Richard Wattis as British Army Officer. * Vladek Sheybal as Le Chiffre's representative. * Tracy Reed as Fang Leader. * Chic Murray as Chic. * Jonathan Routh as John * Percy Herbert as 1st Piper. * Jeanne Roland as Captain of the Guards. ''Casino Royale also takes credit for the greatest number of actors in a Bond film either to have appeared or to go on to appear in the rest of the Eon series – besides Ursula Andressin Dr. No, Vladek Sheybal appeared as Kronsteen in From Russia with Love, Burt Kwouk featured as Mr. Ling in Goldfinger and an unnamed SPECTRE operative in You Only Live Twice, Jeanne Roland plays a masseuse in You Only Live Twice, and Angela Scoular appeared as Ruby Bartlett in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. Jack Gwillim, who had a tiny role as a British army officer, played a Royal Navy officer in Thunderball. Caroline Munro, who can be seen very briefly as one of Dr Noah's gun-toting guards, received the role of Naomi in The Spy Who Loved Me. Milton Reid, who appears in a bit part as the temple guard, opening the door to Mata Bond's hall, played one of Dr. No's guards and Stromberg's underling, Sandor, in The Spy Who Loved Me. John Hollis, who plays the temple priest in Mata Bond's hall, went on to play the unnamed figure clearly intended to be Blofeld in the pre-credits sequence of For Your Eyes Only. John Wells, Q's assistant, appeared in For Your Eyes Only as Denis Thatcher. Hal Galili, who appears briefly as a US army officer at the auction, had earlier played gangster Jack Strap in Goldfinger. Uncredited cast Well-established stars like Peter O'Toole and sporting legends like Stirling Moss took uncredited parts in the film just to be able to work with the other members of the cast. Stunt director Richard Talmadge employed Geraldine Chaplin to appear in a brief Keystone Cops insert. The film also proved to be young Anjelica Huston's first experience in the film industry as she was called upon by her father, John Huston, to cover the screen shots of Deborah Kerr's hands. The film also marks the debut of Dave Prowse, later the physical form of Darth Vader in the Star Wars series, as Frankenstein's monster, a role he would later play again in the Hammer films The Horror of Frankenstein and Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell. John Le Mesurier features in the early scenes of the film as M's driver. Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Casino Royale (1967) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Casino Royale (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Casino Royale (1967) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Casino Royale (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1997 Re-release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) * Cinema Club promo from 1997 by Peter Hawkins * Let's Buy Hollywood promo * NCH: Action For Children advert * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Casino Royale (1967) Closing (1997 Re-release) * End of Casino Royale (1967) * The End * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". Gallery James-Bond-Casino-Royale-The-Peter-Sellers-collection-_57 (2).jpg|Spine James-Bond-Casino-Royale-The-Peter-Sellers-collection-_57.jpg|Back cover James-Bond-Casino-Royale-The-Peter-Sellers-collection-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Peter Sellers Collection Category:James Bond Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:Famous Artists Productions Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers